Haunted
by Amaratta
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Light believes he's being haunted by a certain detective.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, Light or L.  
**Spoilers:** Up to anime episode 26 I believe.  
**A/N:** This is my first Death Note fic, and it'll probably be the last since I don't think I can handle its characters. Anyway, this is my sad excuse for a Halloween fic. I still have no idea why wrote it, but I still love to hear if you love it, hate it or simply don't care.

* * *

**Haunted**

Sometimes when he was all alone in his apartment, Light would hear a fade jangle in the back of his mind. He had never really given it a thought and simply dismissed it as a sound of his neighbors doing something in their apartments. But the sound kept getting louder in the past couple of days, and tonight when Light was staring listlessly at his computer screen, the sound was so clear as if something was jingling just right next to him.

Subconsciously, Light touched his wrist as if to adjust a nonexistent handcuff. Then the man froze and growled in annoyance. _Damn it, Light! Get a grip on yourself. That man's been dead for almost a year now. Why are you acting like you're still chained to him?_

For some reasons, the jingling sound stopped.

Light sighed softly, deciding it would be fine to take a break to clear his head. Misa was off to promote her new films and Ryuk had to tag along with her, so they wouldn't return for a few days. Usually, he would take the advantage of that alone time to think of a scheme to cover Kira's track and lead the investigation to yet another dead end, however, lately, he had been feeling somewhat uninspired.

It was as if something was amiss.

Light pushed the thought aside as he headed towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. When he turned on the light, Light saw a jar containing some pumpkin-shaped candy corns set impressively on top of his kitchen counter. It was then that he recalled that Sayu had brought it there when she visited him earlier that day to wish him a happy Halloween and told him that he could share those candies with the rest of the investigation team if he despised sweets that much.

Light look at the jar for a moment before he smiled softly to himself. The jar remained full since none of the investigators was that fond of sweets. _Well, it'd be a whole other story if Ryuzaki were to be alive._ Light frowned as he realized where his mind was drifting. Quickly, he shoved all thought of the detective to the back of his mind and started making himself coffee. Soon as he had finished his task, he returned to work without giving the candies another glance.

Light sat back down on his seat after he set his coffee cup on his desk. He then continued to stare absently at the computer screen for another moment. He should really just call it a night and go to bed, but something just kept him there. It was as if he was waiting for something to happen. He just didn't know what it was that he was waiting for. So he sat there for a few more hours just to feel himself slowly drifting off.

Light shot up as he heard a sound of someone chomping something right behind him. He then looked around and found that he was still alone in his apartment. _This is stupid. I must have dozed off and started dreaming._ Light shook his head and turned back to the screen just to see nothing interesting come by.

A few minutes later, he felt a tap on his shoulder, so Light quickly turned around just to find no one. So, he sighed as he could only think of one being that would be doing that to him.

"So Misa sent you back to check up on me again, didn't she, Ryuk?" Light said blankly.

No answer came.

Light growled and stood up so he could search for the shinigami. It was then that he felt someone poking at his left shoulder.

"This is _not_ funny!" Light snarled. "Come out now or you won't get any apples for a week, Ryu—"

Light breath was caught in the middle of his lungs when it wasn't the shinigami who was hovering right in front but instead it was a far too familiar slouching figure of a raven-haired man in an oversized white sweater and fade blue jeans.

"—zaki?" Light finished after he gulped down his surprise.

"I have no idea why Light-kun believes I want some apples," the deceased detective remarked as he brought his thumb up to his lips. "He should know I prefer strawberries."

Light swallowed again before he blinked once, twice, and then three times, trying to make sure that he wasn't having a delusion. Realizing that the dead detective wouldn't go anywhere, Light instinctively backed up from L and took a defensive stance.

"You were dead, damn it!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"So go to heaven or hell or something."

"One cannot pass on when one still has an unfinished business," L noted in a serious manner. "It appears Light-kun is my unfinished business, and as a result, he is the only person who can see me."

"So you're here to kill me," Light assumed, not lowering his guard.

L seemed to think about it for a moment before he shook his head. "No."

"Why else would you be here?"

"I believe 'trick or treat' is the technical term," the deceased detective replied as if it was the most normal thing in the entire universe. "Don't tell me Light-kun doesn't have any sweets in his house."

"What? Your '_unfinished business_' is getting some sweets from me?"

"Actually, I'd prefer cake, but seeing that you're not a big fan of confection, I'll settle for some sugar cubes. I'm sure you have at least that."

Light stared at L for another big moment before he shook his head and muttered to himself, "This is too ridiculous to be real. This must be another dream."

"So Light-kun's dreamt about me," L said cheekily. "I'm flattered."

"I didn't say they were good dreams."

"Then I'm even more flattered."

Light growled. He then tried to calm himself down before he uttered in his flattest tone, "There're some candy corns in the kitchen. Take them and leave."

"But I've only arrived for a couple of minutes," L protested.

"A couple of minutes my ass. You've been haunting me for months!"

L stared at Light as if the younger man had just said something incredulous.

"What?" Light snapped. "You're gonna tell me you have no idea about the sound of a chain that keeps jangling whenever I'm alone? I might have believed you if I hadn't also heard you chew your goddamn candies!"

"Yes, I'm telling you that," L said indifferently. "Only people with weaken mind can be haunted by ghosts, and Light-kun's mind is all but weak. So if he could be haunted by anything at all, it would be his very own mind."

"So, basically, you're saying that I'm crazy and that you're my delusion."

"No. I'm saying that tonight, Light-kun's mind is weaker than normal, so I'm taking advantage of that. Anything before, though, was a result of the fact that Light-kun has missed my company."

"You're such an arrogant bastard, L."

"That makes the two of us," L returned. "Anyway, need I remind you that you didn't deny my statement outright, which makes it seem that you also consider it to be true?"

Light gave L his trademark evil glare before he turned away from L to sit back down before his computer.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ryuzaki, but I haven't missed you at all. I have no reason to," Light said blankly. "In fact, I'm ignoring you right now."

With that said, Light started typing away on his keyboard. He had expected L to say or do something to gain his attention and prove that he couldn't ignore him, but much to his surprise, the room had been completely quiet except for the sound of his typing. However, since he had a point to prove, Light suppressed the urge to look around to see if the detective was still there.

The speed of Light's typing decreased after several moments had passed without a sign that the perished detective was still there. Finally, Light stopped typing and closed his eyes. He couldn't name the emotion that he started to feel once he thought L had already left, but he knew he didn't like that feeling. He stayed like that for another moment before he opened his eyes and looked around the room only to find no one there.

With a deep sigh, Light turned his eyes back to the computer.

"I see Light-kun is still as stubborn and childish as I remember."

Light jumped and turned sharply towards L as soon as he heard his voice speaking just right next to his ear.

"Jeez, Ryuzaki! You're still here?"

"Apparently so."

"I swear you're creepier dead than alive."

"Well, that's a point of being a ghost, isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever," Light rolled his eyes, but then he frowned as he saw the detective munching something that looked very much like Sayu's candy corns. "I see you have your candies. Shouldn't you pass on already?"

"Light-kun must really be out of practice if he truly believes that I cannot pass on because I want some candies."

"Okay, then what is your unfinished business, really?"

L brought his thumb to his lips as he looked up at the ceiling for a moment before he replied thoughtfully, "You already know that I died before I could bring Kira to justice, the real justice, I mean. So unless you decide to turn yourself in, I'm afraid I won't be passing on to any places anytime soon."

Light sighed as he realized L would never stop accusing him of being Kira even after his death. _Not that I can really blame him. After all, he was always right._

"Sorry, L, that's never gonna happen," he said, turning back to his computer screen and typing something down. "I'm afraid you'll have to become my other hanger-on from now on."

"I don't have a plan to follow you around like a lost puppy, Light-kun. I was merely answering your question."

Light lifted an eyebrow. "If you don't plan to stick around, why are you here in the first place?"

"Believe it or not, I can feel lonely from time to time," L replied, sounding honest. "Since I hate to spend time alone tonight, I decided to press my luck and come here to see if I can spook you and maybe get myself some sweets as well. It appears I'm quite lucky."

Light looked at L for a long moment before he turned away and pretended to be interested in something that was on his computer screen as he mumbled softly, "I see."

"Anyway, if my presence bothers you too much, you can continue with your work and act like I'm not here. I'll be gone as soon as I finish with the candies."

And once again, the room was filled with almost silence. The only sound that could be heard was a soft hum of the computer and the sound of L crunching his candies. For some unknown reasons, Light felt more at ease than he had ever been in months. In fact, he felt so comfortable that his eyelids started to become so heavy that he couldn't keep them open.

Before he dozed off, Light thought he heard L say something from the distance that sounded very much like, "Good night, Light-kun, and by the way, happy Halloween."

Light shot up as he heard a loud beep. He realized that the sound came from the clock that now indicated it was three in the morning. _Okay, so I've fallen asleep for a few hours then._ He reached out for his coffee cup. _Maybe I really should call it a night before I have another weird—_ Light stopped his hand midway— _dream?_ Quickly, he spun around and called out, "Ryuzaki!"

Light couldn't help but feel a strange pitch in his stomach as he found no sign of said detective in his apartment. After he stood and watched the empty room for a long moment, Light sighed softly and turned off his computer. _It was just another dream, Light. Deal with it._ With the thought, Light suppressed all the strange feeling and picked up his coffee cup then headed for the kitchen.

And when he switched the light on, Light almost dropped his coffee cup when he saw an empty jar on top of the kitchen counter.

Light stared at the jar for a moment before he allowed a ghost of smile to grace his lips.

"Happy Halloween to you too, L."


End file.
